kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Danville
Danville '(ダンビルDanbiru) is a world that appeared in Organization XIII: The Successors and Kingdom Hearts: The Falling, based on the 2008 Disney Channel show, Phineas and Ferb. It is the home of the two suburban boys who want to have the best summer ever. Story *'KINGDOM HEARTS: THE FALLING Jacob lands here unexpectantly in a suburban backyard. He is reminded of his own world, the Realm of Harmony. In this backyard he meets two boys called Phineas and Ferb. Phineas explains to Jacob about the machine that they are building, which was supposed to be a giant lamp (Jacob thinks this could protect Danville's Keyhole from the Heartless). Just then a girl, about Jacob's age, comes and scolds the two boys for building a 'useless contraption'. She then proceeds to lock it in the basement. Phineas and Ferb tell Jacob about the girl, Candace, who turns out to be their older sister (My stepsister, says Ferb) and that there was 'something odd about her'. Jacob believes that Candace is being hypnotized by darkness. Jacob, who has three older brothers and five older sisters, can understand their quandary. Jacob explains to the boys that that machine is vital to 'the world's safety', as Jacob puts it. When Phineas and Ferb go to get some help, Heartless ambush them. Jacob fends them off long enough for the boys to get Isabella, Baljeet and Buford, three of their close friends. After some difficulty, Jacob and the five kids manage to retrieve the giant lamp. When Candace discovers the lamp being rescued, she gets mad. While she intervenes and tries to place the machine back into the basement 'before Mom gets home' the impossible happens - a crazy scientist named Doofenshmirtz arrives on a giant Heartless. Doofenshmirtz says that he was responsible for Candace's odd behavior. Jacob battles Doofenshmirtz and defeats him with help from a mysterious platypus, whom Phineas and Ferb call 'Perry' and keep as their pet. As Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher (Phineas and Candace's mother and Ferb's stepmother) drives into the driveway, Candace reverts to her regular from and proceeds to 'bust' the two stepbrothers. But alas, the lamp is destroyed by the giant Heartless, and Candace is at a loss of words. Jacob is concerned for the world's future now that the lamp is destroyed, but Phineas promises that he and Ferb will build another one. But as Jacob flies off, the world is consumed by darkness. *'ORGANIZATION XIII: THE SUCCESSORS' Limix discovered this world and two of the locals, Phineas and Isabella. He thinks that Reid has the capabilities of bringing the two together, so the Organization can take their nobodies. He says Phineas and Isabella would be useful, due to Phineas' creativity and Isabella's leadership skills. Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Isabella *Baljeet (KH: TF only) *Buford (KH: TF only) *Perry/Agent P *Doofenshmirtz *Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher (KH: TF only) Trivia *Danville is consumed by darkness in Kingdom Hearts: The Falling, yet the world and its inhabitants (excluding Baljeet, Buford and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher, who are absent) are fine in Organization XIII: The Successors. It is presumed that the world was restored when Hollow Bastion's keyhole was sealed in the origiinal Kingdom Hearts. Category:Organization XIII: The Successors Category:Kingdom Hearts: The Falling Category:Worlds Category:Non-Canon Worlds